


Mishaps and Martyrs

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Teachers, ace!cas, cassie baby don't do the frick frack, school au, so they teachers, thats right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Dean are both the gay twin; Gabriel should really stop wearing his own clothes; Balthazar should stop drinking alcohol brought in by students; Castiel was once Clarence; and Jimmy just wants his co-workers to be normal for once.</p><p>Sabriel, Destiel, background Jo/Charlie and Crobby. Think Bad Education meets Big School but with actual teaching and Americans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Illegal and Illogical

He could tell it was going to be a terrible day by the fact that he'd somehow forgotten to set his alarm the night before. Either that or Trick had sat on it and broken it  _again_. This meant that he got to school an hour late, flushed, with damp hair and his least flattering navy turtleneck sweater. Plus he ended up wearing his glasses because he'd misplaced his contacts. He thanked the sweet and merciful Lord that today was just setting up for classes as he scurried down the hall to the staff room, checking his watch to make sure that he wasn't  _too_ late for the building meeting the headmaster had emailed him about. 

"- Well, that's all - oh, Gabriel, I was beginning to think you weren't showing." The headmaster - one Fergus Crowley - smirked, crossing his arms.

Gabriel winked. Kicking the door shut he quipped breathlessly: "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He followed through with an explanation once he was seated between Cas and Jimmy: "Alarm didn't go off."

"Well, we'd better hope this doesn't happen tomorrow." Crowley scolded, English accented tone stern, as if speaking to a student. "And as I have already said to the others today you will be planning lessons and nothing else. Gabriel, Balthazar; lessons not include pranks." Balthazar groaned in fake annoyance, Gabriel made a noise in protest.

"But they are lessons!" He exclaimed, and before Crowley could respond a knock came on the door.

"Ah, that should be the Winchesters."

"Who?" Gabriel asked, looking to Cas and Jimmy for an answer. He was met by twin eye rolls and expressions that clearly told him to be on time next time.

"If you were here earlier you would know." Crowley said rather than explaining. "It's open." He called. The staff turned as a single unit to watch the door open. In the doorway stood a rather awkward looking man with neatly combed brown hair and Disney princess eyes. And a Greek god. Gabriel could have sworn time stopped as the second man walked into the room; six foot something of tan skin and shy dimples. Gabriel was in love. Or lust. It depended on whether you believed in the former, which Gabriel couldn't. He let out a low whistle without really meaning to, and only realized when he caught the confused look Cas was sending him. He felt his cheeks flame and his mouth moved on autopilot.

"Someone eats all their greens." He chuckled, wincing internally even as he said it, because seriously? That was the best he had?

The first man: Mr. Neat-hair-Disney-princess-eyes glared at him. While six foot dimples flushed red all the way from his collar to his forehead and smiled slightly, meeting Gabriel's eyes with ones the colour of melted milk chocolate. 

"Gabriel, behave." Crowley chided, and Gabriel gave him a thumbs up, not looking away from new guy number two. "Sam and Dean Winchester I assume?"

"Yup, I'm Dean, that's Sam." Disney princess nodded.

"Crowley, headmaster." 

"I would shake your hand but..." Dean gestured to the gaggle of staff members blocking his path. 

"We could carry you across, concert style." Balthazar suggested.

"I wouldn't mind that." Bela mused. Gabriel dragged his eyes away from Sam to see the History teacher eyeing the new guys up appreciatively.

Dean chuckled nervously, "I think I'll pass."

"Right, well, feel free to get acquainted while I go get completely smashed to prepare for tomorrow." Crowley announced. 

There was chatter and noise as the staff stood, replacing the chairs at the single table in the room and shoving the sofas back to prime TV viewing positions. Some people opted to stay and watch the football, or the news, or whatever the hell was on just as long as it wasn't Jeremy Kyle; others went to their rooms to plan and most likely do exactly the same as Crowley. Gabriel, Cas, Jimmy, Balthazar and Pamela decided to welcome the newbies.

"Gabriel Milton, at your service." Gabriel grinned, holding out a hand to Sam. 

"Sam Winchester, at yours." Sam returned the grin and shook the offered hand. 

"Dean Winchester." Dean squinted, frowning.

"You forget your glasses, Dean-o?"

"No, and I can see you didn't forget yours." Dean growled. 

"Alright boys, get 'em out, I'll get the tape measure." Pamela sighed, looking pointedly in their direction  through her blacked out glasses. Gabriel flipped her off and heard Dean chuckle. "Pamela Barnes, I'm blind, so if I feel you up; not my fault." Pamela smirked.

"I'm Jimmy and this is Cas." Jimmy introduced himself and his twin, "If you wanna tell us apart the clothing's usually a good way to start."

"Meaning Jimmy here likes his suits and ties, while Cassie is all geek chic." Balthazar grinned, one arm around each twin. "Balthazar: local slut. I have a card if you want it." He winked.

Dean bristled, paling, and Sam shook his head, biting back what looked like a grin as he watched his brother's furiously heterosexual response. 

"Okay Balthy baby, let's not scare the heteros off just yet, they only just got here." Gabriel smirked, attempting to hide his amusement.

"Dean, do you wish to be shown to your room?" Cas questioned, ignoring everyone else. Dean nodded weakly, and seemed exceptionally grateful as Cas lead him away by the hand.

"Shit." Pamela announced, "We forgot to ask him what he teaches."

"DT." Sam told her.

"Well if he starts teaching the kids how to build closets, I'm retiring early." Balth announced, removing his arm from around Jimmy, but not before slapping the man in the face. 

"Hey! Stop that, asshole!" Jimmy yelped.

"Ladies, please." Gabriel smirked, "You're making a very poor first impression." He focused his gaze back on Sam and grinned, "Welcome Samuel, I do hope you like it here." He bowed.

"Thanks." Sam grinned back as he rolled his eyes, dimples hitting Gabriel full force.

"What do you teach, then?"

"English. But DT if Dean ever gets too hungover to come in." Sam chuckled.

Gabriel beamed in response, this meant that Sam's room would be in the same building as his, unless fate was feeling particularly dickish. "Follow me, Sammy boy, I'll take you to the bat-cave." 

"Hey! I want to take the moose to his forest." Balthazar protested. 

Gabriel almost glared at his friend for having the audacity to make a better joke than his own. But he didn't - because he was a fucking good friend goddammit.

"Nope, you'd just hunt the poor thing if you knew where it nested." He teased. And alright, maybe moose didn't nest, but the accusation there was true. Balthazar was ruthless if he wanted to sleep with someone, and Gabe didn't want Sammy having his heart broken by the bastard - not because he was a nice person, because he was anything but, but because he liked the kid and didn't want to have to choose between him and Balthy. 

"Anywho, onwards and upwards Sam-I-am." Gabe grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Jimmy groaned, "How I'm not already an alcoholic I have no idea." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Drama queen." Gabe snorted.

"Oh yeah? Mr. Cried-at-the-end-of-Kes?"

Gabriel glared. It wasn't his fault that damn film was so sad; or that it hit pretty close to home on the whole asshole big brother front.

"Go fuck yourself." He told Jimmy, grabbing Sam's (giant, huge, flipping enormous) hand in one of his own to drag the man out of the room, and flipping the others off with his free one.

The English classrooms occupied the bottom floor of the north block of the school, which was a two minute walk from the main block. And Gabriel filled those two minutes with aimless chatter.

He learned that Sam was severely uneducated in pop music; the guy's favorite food was salad(!?!?!); and he barely ever laughed, although he cracked an adorable, dimpled grin when he found something funny enough.

"So, what's your room number Sam-da-man?"

Sam grimaced. "That one was awful." He complained. Gabriel shrugged and the tall man continued: "E6."

Gabriel did an internal victory dance, the room mentioned was just below his own, and if the students all stomped about enough - which they had done in the past - the banging shook the pipes and disturbed the class below, meaning the teacher (who used to be a nasty old man named Wells: huge dick, commonly targeted by Gabriel and Balthazar as well as a few seniors for pranks) had come up and complained. Sam, he was sure, would not make any kind of complaint unless it disrupted an assessment or exam.

"Alrighty then." Gabriel beamed, leading Sam to the room and waiting ever so patiently (foot tapping, examining his watch every couple of seconds) for him to unlock the door.

He bounced into the room once the door was open, and spread his arms. "This, Sir Sam-elot, is your kingdom."

Sam raised his eyebrows, doing his best to look unimpressed. "Lancelot was a night, not a king."

"Tomay-to tomah-to." Gabriel shrugged, making himself at home on one of the desks; lying down and looking about him. The room was set just as any other in the block (except Gabriel's, of course): fifteen two person desks in three rows of five faced forwards. The teacher's desk separating them from the students, cornering them off.

"This won't do." Sam muttered. Gabriel almost snorted at the phrasing. "Get up."

Gabriel let his head loll to the side and raised an eyebrow. "You what?" 

"You're helping me set the room up." Sam decided.

"But I have planning to do!" Gabriel protested, even though it was complete and utter bullshit and he would rather spend the day moving tables with Sam than sort out his planner. 

"Do it later?" It was a question, rather than an order.

Gabriel sighed melodramatically and dragged himself off the table. Sam ignored him. He rolled his shirtsleeves up and lifted the first desk. Gabriel's mind went blank for a moment; but who could blame him, the guy was totally the real life Thor. 

Sam set the table down with a slight 'ooph' and turned to look at Gabriel. The older man crossed his arms.

"Oh, no way gigantor. I do not have the muscles for that."

Sam pulled a face and grabbed one end of the next table. He jerked his head towards the other side."Fine, take the other end."

Gabriel nodded. "Okay. Uno momento."

He pulled his turtleneck over his head, feeling his t-shirt hike up as he did. When the jumper was off he looked to Sam. The man was staring at his stomach and frowning. Gabriel flushed and began to glare, he wasn't  _that_  fat dammit!

"I do not have sex with pans?" Sam asked, meeting Gabriel's eye. The glare vanished, but the blush stayed.

Sam had been looking at his shirt. He didn't need to look down to know that he'd accidentally shoved on his pansexual pride top. Ah.

"Oh, shit." He said, half amused, half annoyed. "Good thing the kids aren't here; I'm pretty sure there's a law against wearing this."

"Probably." Sam agreed. "Now, are you gonna help me or stare at your chest all day?" Gabriel rolled his eyes but moved to lift the table all the same.

The rearranging of the classroom took forty-odd minutes, but once they were done it certainly looked different. The tables were now forming a U shape, three along the sides, facing in, and six at the back, facing the front. The remaining desks were at the front, facing forwards. One of Sam's desks was against the front wall in the corner, rather than separating his seat from the rest of the room; while the other was against the right wall, giving him a corner for work.

Gabriel held out a hand for a high five, and was pleased when Sam gave him one, along with a cheerful if sweaty grin that had no right being adorable as it was.

"Thanks for the help." Sam panted.

"No problemo." Gabriel waved him off, surprised at how out of breath he was.

"If you wanna go do your planning now that's cool." Sam told him, turning to face him. "I'll see you later though?" 

Gabriel nodded, head moving up and down like a bobble headed animal as he tried to think of an excuse to stay. He couldn't, his mind was frozen. Goddammit. 

He shuffled out of the room and scrambled upstairs before he could die of embarrassment. As he'd expected, Cas and Balthazar were in there: Cas sat at a table scribbling furiously in his planner while Balth looted the fridge. 

"Hey! Hands out!" Gabriel snapped. Balth attempted to stand, but whacked his head on the top shelf.

"Bollocks." He cursed, stumbling back and righting himself once he was well out of the way of the food storage unit. He rubbed the back of his head and sent Gabriel a glare. "Warn me next time."

"Don't raid the school's supplies next time." Gabriel quipped back, plonking down next to Cas. "So, Mr Librarian man, what the hell are you doing planning lessons?"

Cas gave him an irritated look, "Jimmy has to look after Claire today, he only came in for the meeting." 

"Brothers suck." Gabe nodded.

"You're preaching to the choir, mate." Balth told him, sitting across from them, holding a beer that shouldn't have been in the fridge. 

He was about to ask where the hell it came from and if there were more when it clicked; "Ash?" 

Balthazar smirked and shrugged. "Probably, that kid is both a genius and a complete and utter bloody idiot at the same time."

Castiel frowned at the both of them. "You're drinking beer brought in by a student? Shouldn't you report that?"

Gabriel blinked down at him. "Cas, what in the hells made you think that we might have changed during the holiday?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and went back to planning. "Honestly," He sighed, "I have not got a clue."

"Gabriel, where'd your jumper go?" Balth asked after taking another swig of his beer. 

Gabriel almost slapped himself - would've, if there weren't people present, even of those people were his best friends and the biggest idiots he'd ever met. He'd left his damn sweater in Sam's room, which meant he had to go down there to get it and be faced with just how much of an idiot he was for leaving in the first place.

"It's in Sam's room." He groaned.

"Do I wanna know?" Balth sighed, eyebrows raised.

"If this feeling flows both ways." Gabriel sang back, winking, and jumped off his stool. He made it to the door before the inevitable:

"Fuck you."

Gabriel hid a grin as he ran off down the corridor. He tumbled down the stairs and straightened himself out outside Sam's room: fixing his hair where it had fallen into his eyes; straightening out his t-shirt; pulling his trousers up; pushing his trousers back down slightly because he wasn't Simon Cowell - he was just procrastinating his entry. He knew full well that if he put it off for to long he would just be an awkward idiot by the time so he grabbed the door handle and pushed.

"Heyya Sammy, sorry, I think I left my sweater in here." He chuckled as he entered. 

Holy shit. 

Sam was sat at his desk in a wifebeater vest (and what the fuck kinda name is that, seriously?), hair tied back, fingers tapping steadily at the keys on his laptop. Gabriel's heart stopped. Sam turned to face him, smile on his lips.

"Oh, yeah. You did." He nodded, ponytail jumping with the movement. "Shit!" He exclaimed, cheeks suddenly flaming.

"What?" Gabriel demanded, jumping and looking behind himself. "Is there something on my face?" He spueaked, hands darting over his cheeks and through his hair. 

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "No, it's just that I look like such a dork right now." 

Gabriel gaped at him. There Sam is, all hard muscles and flowing hair and dancing eyes. And he's embarrassed about having his hair tied up in front of Gabriel of all people; the pudgy, inappropriate fourty-something (well, thirty-nine, which is pretty damn close - oh God, he was gonna have to write his will professionally soon, and get life insurance and shit) wearing a stupid t-shirt he bought on Redbubble.

Gabriel felt his mouth open and words come out, but wasn't aware that he'd actually said them. "Dude, you look pretty damn hot." He apparently snorted. Maybe his life was some kind of video game being controlled by some asshole; maybe if he died he'd respawn somewhere Sam-less.

Once his brain and the rest of his body caught up to his mouth he felt his face burn and attempted to back up; "Shit. Shit! In a friendly, platonic, not creepy way." He stammered.

Sam was laughing, damn humans and their need to find embarassing things funny. "Dude," He wheezed, "It's cool. Your sweater's right here."

Sam pulled the hideous thing from his bag, Gabriel wanted to burn it right there, and jump into the fire with it; "I was gonna give you it later." He shrugged.

"Just chuck it over here, I'll be outta your hair in no time, Samsquatch."

Sam rolled his eyes, balled the jumper up and threw it towards his co-worker. "Okay, see you later."

Gabriel nodded, heart finally stuttering to life again. He was about to leave when his mouth ran away from him again. "Hey, Sam, if you wanna come hang out with us that's cool; we're all just setting up lesson plans."

Sam turned to face him, a happy grin on his cheeks. He looked like a puppy Gabriel was agreeing to play with. "Yeah, alright. Let me just grab a sweater." He nodded, hands already pulling the band from his hair. 

Gabriel gave him a two fingered salute and perched himself on the closest table.

Sam bent over and pulled out a scruffy black backpack. After rooting through it for a moment he pulled out a wollen blue sweater. As he pulled it over his head he stood up - not exactly the smartest idea. 

Gabriel found his eyes drawn to a strip of caramel skin peeking out from under the vest, and, more specifically, the mottled spot on his hip. The skin there was three shades, lumpy and uneven. Burnt. Gabriel's imagination ran away from him then, imagining scenarios in which that could happen: maybe he used to be a fireman; maybe he got the scar when he was saving a child from a fire; maybe he was a secret agent, and the scar was from a previous mission, maybe Crowley was some kind of supervillain. He snorted at the stupidity of that last idea.

Then the clothing was pulled down over his chest and the damaged skin was hidden from view, cutting off Gabriel's train of thought (which is an odd saying because who cuts trains, and why would there be a train of thought?).

"I'm warning you, you aren't coming back sane." Gabriel grinned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Sam smirked in response, offering his arm to Gabriel. "Shall we."

Gabriel's grin widened until it burned; "We shall."


	2. Ace Player

Gabriel is an asshole; everyone knows it. For as long as Balth has known him the bloke's been one of the biggest dicks he's ever met. That's most likely why they get on so well. 

But apparently all it takes is one stupidly large English teacher and Gabriel's all sunshine and smiles. Usually if there was a new teacher Gabriel would leave them be for a few days before coming up with a 'welcome prank'. This time Gabriel whistled at the boy and made some ridiculous comment about his height in relation to vegetables while the giant's Ken doll of a brother glared. Balthazar was two kinds of pissed, as if that were enough. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Gabriel's sing song voice came as the door flew open. "And I brought a guest."

Balthazar couldn't say he hadn't been expecting it, but still. He held back a groan. Sure Sam was likely an alright guy, but the fact that around him Gabriel seemed to have  _feelings_ made Balth hope that he was a complete twat and would go the fuck away and leave them to their scheming. 

"Hello, Sam, I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Oh, of course Cassie was gonna get his head out of his brother's work to socialise, so Balth had to plot while they all made friends and skipped through fields of flowers and left him out. "I'm Castiel, the librarian; and for some reason the one that does the lesson planning around here." He glared at Balth. That was uncalled for, sure, maybe he did sneak his work into Jimmy's, but that was just to keep it safe, he'd do it... eventually. And if Cassie did it first then he wasn't exactly going to complain, where would be the point in that?

He realised that now would be considered polite to introduce himself more than he already had. "And I'm Balthazar, as I already said, slut and Geography teacher." He smiled as warmly as possible with one part his brain still yelling 'GET RID OF HIM'. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Nice to meet you both. So... are we planning or..?" Sam smiled genuinely in return.

"Well I am, while these two drink illegally acquired beer and play cards." Cassie sighed.

Balth beamed at him, leaning across the table to pinch his cheek. "You know us so well Cassie dearest." He cooed. Castiel glared up at him, slapping his hand away to rub the reddened skin.

"Well, I'm, uh, finished my planning so..." Sam trailed off. Balth saw Gabriel roll his eyes and shoot him a  _look._ No. Oh no. He was not assisting in his own downfall.

An hour and forty minutes later found him in a heated game of Go Fish against all three of the others (Cas having joined them after the first round) playing for the pile of incomplete paperwork in the center of the desk. Although in the end it would be them each taking their respective paperwork and acting as if none of this had happened, because unless you were Jimmy you didn't just let someone else plan what you were doing for the entire term. Cassie, as usual, was winning. A majority of the work was currently in front of Gabriel, who also had over half of the pack of cards which he wasn't exactly pleased about.

"Fuck you, I fold." He announced, throwing his cards down onto the table and pouting. "You're all cheating and I'll find a way to prove it."

Sam snorted. The new teacher was surprisingly good; currently beating Balth by two pieces of work. "It's Go Fish, you can't fold." 

Gabriel, being the mature adult he was, stuck his tongue out and glared at Sam. "Yeah I can." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sam's right, you quit now, you have to do all the work." Balth nodded, a smirk finding it's way onto his lips. 

"That doesn't ma-" Castiel began but was interrupted by Balth very,  _very_ subtly coughing and stamping on his foot. 

Gabriel glared at everyone and the cards before picking them back up and holding them about an inch in front of his eyes. 

"Gabe, dearest. You're wearing your glasses, there's no need for-" Balth began.

"Fuck off." 

"All I'm saying i-"

"Fuck off."

Balth took the hint and stopped talking, allowing Cassie to call; "Gabriel, any aces?" 

if Gabriel had the powers of the angel he was named after Balth was sure Cassie would be good and smote. He slapped the two cards into his friend's hand and watched with resigned anger as Cas placed his final set on the table, mirth in his eyes. 

"Gabriel, I believe you have something to say."

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." Gabriel spat, only half fake pissed... Cassie would be paying later.

Castiel, the bastard, just shrugged; "Close enough." He decided.

"Fuck this game, fuck this school, fuck you all."

Balthazar opened his mouth to respond but Sam beat him to it; "Thanks for the offer, but no." 

Balth grinned; ohh, he was actually beginning to like this bloke. He saw something die in Gabriel's eyes. The last of his faith in friendship probably.

Gabriel stood, wordlessly, and made his way over to the fridge. The others watched as he pulled out two beers, grabbed the opener from the counter, and popped the cap off one forcefully. He held Cassie's gaze as he chugged the first beer; and Sam's the second. 

"Feel better?" Balth asked. 

"Much." Came the reply.

There was silence for a few moments, and then everyone was laughing. Cas started it, a tiny giggle slipping from his mouth, and the others followed, the rediculous sound triggering them.

"Fuck." Sam gasped, "What did I get myself into?"

Balthazar looked at the new teacher; he was grinning, tears streaming down his face, fighting for breath through the giggle that kept slipping out.

He looked like he might just belong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?  
> I'm not sure about a lot in this story but I am sure it'll be updated at least once a month, please don't let that deter you!


	3. To Err is Human

Dean would follow Sam to the ends of the Earth and vice versa; their twin was their world. Not that they ever had to follow each other to anywhere near the ends, just the middle. Dean followed Sam to college; Sam followed Dean to Dad's funeral, despite refusing outright to go the first six times he was asked. And now somehow they'd followed each other to Sioux Falls, and sequentially the High School there.

Being a teacher had never been high on Dean's bucket list, but hey - shit happens. 

He was actually enjoying his first day on the job: feet up on the desk, looking through lesson plans from the previous teacher and editing them to suit his needs while Def Leppard played, filling the room.

"Dean? May I come in?" It was Castiel, the librarian with the twin, stood in the doorway. 

Dean turned down the music and grinned at the other man; "Yeah, course. What can I do you for?" 

Castiel smiled in return. "Sam tells us that you may want to join us in playing cards." 

"Yeah, sure." Dean was sure he replied too fast, maybe a little too enthusiastic, but if Castiel noticed it didn't show. "Lemme just finish up here."

"I wouldn't bother, we're playing for paperwork." Castiel sighed, seeming ashamed. "Not my idea, Balthazar's."

Dean barked a laugh, "Nice one. Yeah, I'll come keep Sammy company."

"What, so you aren't coming for me? I'm wounded Dean." Castiel frowned, face serious but with a twinkle in his eye. Dean rolled his eyes and felt his heart swell - metaphorically, of course - it'd been so long since he'd befriended someone so quickly. Scratch that befriended someone  _at all_  but Castiel was already attempting to get to know him. From questioning him about his life which, granted, Dean kept pretty quiet about. To quizzing him on his favourite bands when he learned that they had similar tastes in music. To complaining about the state of his apartment, which he used to share with his brother, but now shared with Jimmy's remaining crap, the stuff that wouldn't fit into his and Amelia's house - who, by the way, was his wife. Castiel wasn't exactly talkative, but it had sure seemed like it. He was well spoken, and some of his vocabulary was too advanced for even a grown ass man like Dean. 

"Shut up." He scoffed. He met Castiel at the door and playfully shoved the other man.

"Now you've injured me physically as well as wounding me emotionally, what kind of friend  _are_  you Dean?" 

"Quit your whining, I didn't mean it." He sighed, adding under his breath but intentionally loud enough for Castiel to hear: "Asshole."

"Child." Castiel shot back.

"Wow Cas, child?"

Castiel flushed, but it didn't seem to be from the teasing nature of the comment. "You, uh, you called me Cas."

Dean felt his face flame. Shit! No, nonono. How did he fuck this up already? "Shit, sorry man, I-"

"It's perfectly alright. Just, only Gabriel's ever referred to me by that name."

Dean kicked the ground, "Sorry." He muttered again.

"As I said: it's fine. Shall we walk?"

They began strolling down the corridor, a somewhat awkward silence between them that Dean wanted to demolish. 

"So is Gabriel like, your boyfriend or something?" He tried. 

Castiel spluttered and made an indignant choking sound, "Oh Lord no!" He squawked. "Just a friend."

Dean chuckled because he was an asshole like that and he knew it, it was one of his better qualities. "Okay. So are we actually playing for paperwork or was that just to get me to come?" 

Castiel let out a chuckle. "Well they'll say we're actually playing for it when in reality they're just kidding and we'll just end up doing our own anyways."

"Well, Castiel, you sure have some interesting friends." Dean chuckled. He looked up at Castiel and the laughter died in his throat at the forlorn expression he was sporting. "What?"

"I, uh, I don't mind when you call me Cas. It'd be preferable, to be honest."

Dean had to bite his tongue, _hard_ , to stop himself from grinning dopily. "Okay,  _Cas_ , whatever you say." 

Sam would tease him later about walking in looking like a pair of lovesick twelve year old girls. Gabriel, however, clearly couldn't wait.

"What's got you two all gooey and heart-eyed? You discover how gay you truly are Dean-o?"

Anger rose in Dean's chest, heating him from the inside like some kind of very angry fire (which makes sense, shut up). He  _really_ did not like Gabriel. "Shut it short-ass." He growled.

"Ladies, please. No bitch fights just yet. At least wait until the flipping game's started." The English one piped up. Balthazar, he'd introduced himself as.

"What are we playing?" Cas asked, apparently unperturbed by Gabriel's comment.

"Strip poker." Gabriel grinned. Both Sam and Balthazar rolled their eyes, almost in sync, but not quite.

"Regular poker." Sam corrected.

"But I only know how to play the stripping version!" Gabriel whined.

"Why d'you wanna play the stripping version anyway? Just us guys? Isn't that a little gay?" Dean questioned innocently.

Gabriel seemed to bristle, eyes narrowing. Shit. Dean had clearly hit a nerve. "Maybe I _am_  a little bit gay, sunshine." He spat. Well fuck. Now Cas probably thought he was the biggest asshole on the planet.

"Alright, enough of the 'g' word." Cas grunted, grabbing Dean by the hand and dragging him to the table. He felt like a massive dick, but he couldn't exactly apologize for fear of setting something else off. "Are we playing or not?"

"We are." Sam nodded.

"I'm not playing with a homophobe." Gabriel protested. He was nearly shaking in anger. Who knew one sentence could effect one person so much?

"I'm not homophobic!"

"Sure fucking seems like it bucko."

"Gabriel." Sam cut in, all stern and teacher like. "He's not homophobic. Seriously." He gave Dean a  _look_. Oh no, no no. Dean knew that look. It was 'prove Dean's a good person and make him sound like a complete pansy' time. "When we were in high school this one kid got dishowned by his parents.They kicked him out onto the streets 'cause he was gay. Dean was friends with him in school, and one night they met at a club or something-"

"Outside one. He was trying to sleep there." Dean corrected. If the story was being told it was being told properly.

"Yeah. And the kid told him what had happened. He brought him back to our room and let him sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch."

"Would've slept with you if you weren't such a gangly teenager and you didn't snore."

Sam shot him a bitchface, "Jerk." 

"Bitch." Slipped from Dean's lips automatically. 

"I think I might like you a bit more now." Gabriel announced, guardedly. "But that was still a dick move."

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Well now that we've established that Deany's a big ol' CareBear can we play the bloody game?"

Everyone chuckled and lapsed into competitive silence but for the people speaking in the game. Dean felt himself relax, no more pretending he was who he wasn't; this was a fresh start, dad be damned - which he probably was. No more homophobic comments to fit in with the Jocks and the other lads. No more gruff, unfriendly Dean trying to scare people off before he left them. He was here to stay and stay he would. This was his apple pie life and he was finally able to say he deserved it.


	4. Freedom Does Not Belong in the Kettle, Gabriel

"What's in the kettle?" Balthazar asked upon entering the staff room. It was the first day of actual school and he was hoping the answer was just water.

"Freedom." Gabe answered, without missing a beat. Balth was seriously concerned at that man's sense of humor sometimes. 

"What?" 

"Freedom. It's everywhere. We're in the land of the free."

"Just because I'm not a bloody patriot doesn't mean you can mock me, Gabby."

"Kinda does." Gabe drawled, smirking playfully.

"Make me a bloody tea and tell me exactly what's got you so cheery." Balth grumbled in return. Gabe was a fucking awful friend. So nothing had changed for good since the Winchesters arrival yesterday thank God.

"So bossy, Balthy." Gabe scoffed, feigning hurt. Balth shot him a glare and flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, raising the volume to block the clamor of the students filling the halls. It seemed louder every year, but that was probably just his mind. "Ready for a full day of teaching?" 

Balth let his head fall back and groaned in answer. It wasn't like he hated his job, or the kids; he hated getting up early after ten weeks being able to sleep all day, but he actually quite liked the rest. "Fuck off and answer my question, you prick."

"Since you asked so nicely." Gabe mocked, coming to sit beside Balth and placing two mugs on the table, one tea, the other coffee. "I have a double with Ash, Jo and Charlie first." 

Balth lifted his head to stare at Gabe incredulously, "How the fuck did you manage that?" He demanded. The three musketeers, as they referred to themselves, were seniors (God, that made him feel old). They'd somehow managed to befriend the two teachers, and a lesson with them was like a holiday, plus they got to catch up on the gossip and learn about potential victims for their pranks. 

Gabe shrugged, "No clue."

"You lucky bastard, I've got freshmen." He grabbed his mug from the table and gulped, paying no heed to Gabe's warnings. It was boiling, but if he was going to survive the day he needed the caffeine more than he needed his taste buds.

As if trying to ruin his day further the bell rang.

"Good luck with that." Gabriel chuckled, patting him on the back. Balthazar turned to glare while chugging the rest off his drink, but the short asshole was already standing. "Drink mine would you?"

He really was a prick.

Freshmen were hell, as always. Nervous whispering as they looked around, almost completely ignoring him as he walked in. They did actually shut up when he told them to, which is more than can be said for older years, but other than that it was awful. 

Flopping down on the couch at break felt like sinking into a bed of soft, soft-

"Budge, asshat." Jimmy growled. 

"Rude." Balth glared, but moved himself into a sitting position when he saw the glare Jim was supporting. "What's wrong with you, then?"

"Claire was up all night again. Amelia has an important court meeting or some shit today so I had to stay up with her."

Balth winced, he hadn't had much experience with two year olds, but he'd been working with Gabe for God knows how long and that was a perfectly fair equivalent. "Shit." He sympathised. 

"Yeah." 

"Gooooood morning my lovely rays of sunshine." Gabriel could be heard, yelling from the corridor. Fuck him very much.

"You wanna yell a little louder; I don't think they could hear you on Pluto." Balth grumbled. 

"Still tired Balthy darling?" The annoying bastard mocked, skipping -  _skipping(!!!!!)_ \- around the back of the sofa, and of course 'patting' his friends on the heads as he went. 'Patting' of course meaning a gentle whack. And gentle meaning as fucking hard as possible. 

"What the fuck do you think?" Balth yelped in response, because  _ow_. 

"Gabriel, don't you have other people to annoy?" Jim growled. 

"Well until the Winchesters and Cassie get here, nope." 

"Brilliant." Jim sighed, rubbing the back of his head and somehow managing to elbow Balth in the eye at the same time. Double ow.

A string of French escaped Balth's lips, containing words that, were his mother to hear, would be punishable by washing his mouth out with bleach. Probably. 

"Language!" Gabriel exclaimed, acting even more dramatic than usual.

"French." Balth retorted.

"I hate you both." Jim announced, as if it were new news.

"Love you too, darling." Gabe grinned. From his spot on the couch Balth couldn't see the door, so he had to guess who'd just thrown it open in frustration. He was given next to no time as Cas went into rant mode presumably as soon as he saw Gabe.

"One day I am going to kill that boy I swear."

"Why's everyone so stressy today?" Gabe wondered, and as was quickly becoming normal; everyone ignored him.

"Who?" Jim asked, shuffling closer to Balth to make room for the five foot eleven of his pissed off twin. 

"Garth." Was enough of an answer, the clumsy boy was a nuisance. "Meg for some reason booked the library for her lesson, which he was a part of. He managed to knock two bookshelves over." 

"Yikes." Jim winced. Balth couldn't find a better way to put it so he simply nodded and grimaced. 

"So I'm the only one having a decent day?" Gabe asked, looking somewhat astonished. Someone came into the room, whistling a high pitched, jaunty tune. "Or not. Morning Bela."

"Morning." She acknowledged, before continuing whistling and presumably beginning making tea.

"So do you need help with the shelves?" Jim offered. Balth and Gabe naturally made no noise offering their assistance. Gabe because he was an asshole and Balth because... yeah, no, he was an asshole too, that's why.

"No, I'll fix them next period, Meg's already offered."

"She has the weirdest crush on you Cassie boy." Balth acknowledged. It was true.

"She is fully aware of my sexuality and knows that I'm not interested in her." Cas told them. Sure, and Balth was a fucking pheasant. Meg wasn't known for agreeing on a situation that she didn't like.

"Whatever you say." Jim answered, frowning. Cas was oblivious to human emotion, as usual, and just nodded somewhat gladly.

"Someone turn the telly on." Balth sighed, deciding to intervene before anyone could try and continue the conversation.

Gabriel jumped on the remote before anyone else could, meaning that it was going to be either comedy central or SyFy.

It was the second, everybody groaned. It was a normal day in what was looking to be a normal year.


	5. Of Sam and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about how long this took, I wanted to write a long chapter because I felt they were getting a bit short, but it was kinda hard for me to write. Hopefully you can expect more regular, lengthy chapters from now on.

The first week of term passed in a blur of teaching, cooking and playing minor pranks on the E block staff with Balth for Gabriel. He marked and planned with Balth, Jimmy and Sam at lunch while Dean and Cas made out in the corner (and by made out he meant eye fucked while they did paperwork together. Like, seriously, it was only a week since they met and already the sexual tension was thick enough to choke on - which Gabriel did pretend to do on Wednesday, much to Sam's and Balth's entertainment, Cas' annoyance, and angrily heterosexual outbursts from Dean which were hilarious and seriously counterproductive).

"Anyone up for going out this weekend?" Balth asked during a lull in the conversation on Friday. Gabe looked to Sam (not like his answer would affect whether he went; he always went, regardless, just because Sam was pretty and Gabe liked looking at pretty things) and found the man glancing at him also. He held his gaze at risk of it becoming a Destiel (his idea; Sam had wanted Deastiel which just didn't have the same ring to it) like moment.

"I'm up for it." Sam nodded. "Just as long as I don't have any work to do."

Gabe bit back a grin as he answered; "As if you even needed to ask."

Jimmy, being the asshole married man he was, declined on the basis that Amelia had to be in court that Saturday and this case was big enough to mean that even after that she'd be in the office working on papers. But Dean accepted, and most likely for that reason Cas did.

"So: Saturday night; ten thirty; The Platinum. Any objections?" Balth nodded, pleased. Obviously, there were no objections. Nobody ever objected to getting smashed - nobody Gabriel wanted to be friends with, anyway. 

"Awesome."

Last period passed incredibly slowly; for both Gabriel and the students. They were in a computer lab, doing coursework - which was more boring for Gabe than them. He pissed around with his documents for about half an hour, then spent about fifteen minutes staring at a blank screen before Charlie pulled him out of his daze with a snap in front of his face.

"You okay Milton?" She asked. Gabriel nodded, sighed, and ran a hand down his face.

"Just bored, really."

"You're telling me!" Ash cut in; "Can't we just get back in the kitchen?"

Gabriel shook his head; with a slight shrug of his shoulders he told them: "No can do. Sorry guys, this is a major part of the course."

"You're no fun." Charlie pouted, going back to probably breaking into White House files - which he did catch her doing once, so it wouldn't be too surprising.

"Mr. Milton? Could you kindly get your large behind up off that poor chair and come over here. Amy, I may be blind but I sure as hell am not deaf; go back to your own seat."

"Yes Miss." Amy giggled. Gabriel watched the girl remove herself from someone's lap and scurry to her seat as he approached Pamela.

"Word is that you and the other angels have made friends of the new boys." She stated. It was truly terrifying how much Pamela knew. If she were an alien spy sent to know everything about the planet before the invasion the world would be screwed - by hopefully she wasn't, that would be awkward. "Is the word true?"

"What? Am I not allowed friends?"

"Not when I have to find out through other people." She pouted, then chuckled and grinned. "How you been sweetheart?"

"Oh, not too bad, you know. What about yourself?"

"I'm good, I guess."

"You guess?" Gabe raised an eyebrow at her - which he realized was pointless given her lack of sight but was totally necessary anyway. "What's that supposed to mean."

"That I'm thirty five, blind, and teaching a bunch of miscreants that all seem to take advantage of my lack of sight." 

"Fair point." Gabe sighed. "And speaking of miscreants, I have to make sure Charlie isn't deleting Obama or something."

"That's probably a valid concern. Don't forget about me because of your new boy toys now, you hear me." She ordered. 

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriel chuckled, patted her gently on the shoulder, and went back to his seat. 

He looked over to Charlie's screen. It was a bunch of green code that he couldn't even begin to understand if his life depended on it. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, ginger hair falling in her face. Ash's screen was the same, both their hands whizzing across keyboards. He looked to Jo, questioning.

"It's a race." She sighed. 

"Yup, and I'm winning." Ash smirked.

"Did I not tell you that this coursework was important."

"Finished." They chorused.

"We betting?" Gabe asked, which was probably both against the school's rules and the law, but did he really care?

"I have ten on Charlie." Jo shrugged.

"Which I guess means I have the same on Ash."

"I have a hundred on me." Ash grinned, looking away from his computer for a moment, which Gabe knew would mean a loss of a tenner for him. The boy was a genius, but also a complete idiot - which had been said before.

"You don't even own that much money." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but I could." 

"Ash I swear to God if you use a school computer to rob the bank you're in detention for a month." Gabriel warned. 

"Only if you find out." The boy grinned. There was silence for a moment but for fingers flying over keyboards at damn near the speed of sound... One set of fingers. Charlie wasn't typing. The redhead was sat back, hands on the edge of her desk, a website on her screen rather than the code that had been there a moment ago. 

Silently, Gabe reached into his pocket, pulled out ten dollars, and slid the note silently over the desk.

A moment later, Ash crowed in delight. "Alright futhermuckers, you -" His voice cut off abruptly as he saw Charlie's screen. 

"Forty seconds." She smirked, "You might want to get to robbing that bank."

Ash groaned in annoyance. The bell rang.

Gabriel was out of there the minute the kids were, off to his car to spend the evening watching shit TV and eating his own ever increasing body weight in junk.

His house was small, less of a house more of a bungalow with a small basement. It had a small garden with his own white picket fence and everything. It was as different to his childhood home as he could make it.

He had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room; all he really needed. And it was to the kitchen that he made his way first upon hanging his coat up. He made his way down the hall, black carpet soft underfoot, the blue walls a welcome sight. He walked past the basement door and checked the lock he'd added after watching season one of American Horror Story. He was pretty pathetic and he knew it, but in his mind it was a legitimate concern.

The kitchen was nothing very fancy: teal walls, a light wooden floor (oak? He didn't know). With one side of the room reserved for cooking, the side with the door; there were two large counters either side of a relatively cheap stove, the one by the door rounded at the corner so he didn't hurt himself. There were white tiles on that wall as high as the extractor hood vent thing above the stove went (let's face it, nobody knows what that thing's called). on the side of the room not occupied by the door there was a fridge, which is all that really can be said about that. The other side of the room was counters, with a sink opposite the stove, and a large window overlooking his garden.

Trick came skittering across the floor at top speed, tail becoming a propeller.

"Whoa there buddy, you  _still_  gonna do this every day?" Gabriel chuckled as the creature jumped at him.

"Arrarrrrrarr." Trick replied, butting his head into Gabriel's hands.

"Hungry then?" Gabriel asked, as if he didn't already know. Trick responded by jumping backwards and falling on his ass and then scampering off out the cat flap. Gabriel grinned; he did love that dog. He grabbed the food from a cupboard above the sink and followed the dog into the garden. Trick danced circles around him: jumping around on his back paws and falling to the ground just as much as he was on his feet; if not more. Gabriel poured a fair amount of biscuits at the same time as defending the bowl from the hungry mutt, it was a talent of his.

You'd think Trick had been starved for months, the speed at which he ate. Gabriel patted him on the back.

"Don't choke." He told the dog. The only reply he got was more snarfing. Charming.

He left the dog to it and walked through to his bedroom, discarding his shoes as he went. His bed was cheap, but he'd be damned if his mattress wasn't the best in the world. He grabbed his iPod from the floor beside the bed and walked back out to the kitchen, flicking through songs and paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings. So, obviously, he caught his hip on the counter and yelped in pain.

"Goddamn." He cursed, slapping the surface. He rubbed his hip and glared at the inanimate object. 

He let the pain ebb itself away and busied himself with making dinner as Taylor Swift played from his iPod (cleverly placed in a metal tin to amplify the noise because he was too poor and too lazy to buy a speaker). 

He ate curled up at one end of the sofa, Trick lying on his feet, watching American Horror Story. Like usual. 

Saturday was long and uneventful, most of it being spent marking and waiting for the evening. The rest was spent eating, watching shitty daytime TV, and walking Trick. By the time the evening came, he'd actually managed to forget about it. His mind was weird sometimes. So when Cas knocked, he swore and ran to grab his shoes and make himself look like he'd expected it.

"Cassie man. You ready for the night of your life?" He grinned.

Cas' expression didn't change from one of exasperation as he answered. "You always say that and it's never any better than the last time." He announced. Killjoy.

They had a taxi outside, although Balth had offered to drive (he'd even promised do stay sober, but that was a promise he would never keep).

"What's up losers?" He greeted as he hopped into the cab.

"The sky, asshole." Balth deadpanned.

"That joke's almost as old as you, Balthy dearest."

"Fuck yourself." Balth told him, clearly for want of a better response. 

Gabriel grinned and winked at him. "If you insist."

"Not in the taxi, guys." Sam scolded. Gabriel turned his grin to the mountain in the shape of a man. Sam was sat beside Gabriel, which was awesome because he was really warm and the cab was surprisingly cold. 

"Heya Sam-I-am, glad you could make it." He grinned, bumping shoulders with Sam (which was perfectly normal and wow, Sam had really hard shoulders).

"Glad I could be here." Sam smiled in return. Gabriel couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from that smile, it was like they'd been superglued in their head. Balth  was so dead if that were the case because who else would think of a joke that shitty?

"Alright lovebirds, enough of the eye fucking. We're gonna keep this evening PG." Balth warned. Gabriel snorted, yeah fucking right was an evening out with them gonna be PG. Pigs would sooner fly.

Pigs did end up flying before anything above PG happened. About three hours into their night Cas got up to go to the bathroom, thoroughly pissed. About half way to his destination he recognized the song playing and started to dance... while still attempting to move forwards. He tripped - probably over his own feet - and crashed straight into someone, his face landing square in her chest while she fell backwards into the man behind her. The man threw his hands up in surprise, and his hot dog was thrown with them. 

Even in his inebriated state Cas was still embarassed as fuck and red as a tomato. Dean and Gabriel, of course, found it absolutely hilarious and were leaning on each other trying to breathe as Sam apologized profusely to the rather pissed off lady and dejected looking man, while Cas stood there awkwardly like a guilty toddler. Balth had gone off to get a drink and attempt to get laid probably, but Gabriel would tell him all about the whole ordeal later. 

After apologizing more times that Gabriel could be bothered to count, Sam dragged everyone over to an empty table and sat them down.

"Hey, Saaammy. How come you aren't drunk yet?" Gabriel asked. Because even he was beginning to lose control of his body and mouth.

"I have a high alcohol tolerance, and I haven't drunk as much as you guys."

"Sammy used to have competitions with guys back in high school." Dean said with a drunken grin. "See how much they could drink before not being able to say the alphabet. Sammy won, always. Fuckin' heavyweight."

Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother. " And you always lost."

"Real mature." Dean snorted, sticking his tongue out in return. "I need a drink. Come on Cas." He decided.

As Dean stumbled over to the bar pulling Cas by the wrist, Sam sat himself beside Gabriel. He fiddled with his glass, rolling it between the palms of his hands. 

"What's up, Sammy?" "Gabriel asked, noticing a frown marring his pretty face and wanting to smooth it out.

"Nothing bad. Just... I haven't seen Dean this happy in years." Sam turned towards Gabriel, frown still in place.

"Yeah, how long do you think it's gonna be until those two realize they're in love?" 

"Fuck knows." Sam snorted, but the frown fell back into place the minute the laugh left.

"What's really the matter, Sam Bam?" Gabriel asked.

Sam laughed again. "Oh my God that was the worst yet." He shook his head.  When Gabriel didn't say anything he sighed and answered the question. "I just - Dean always used to be this happy. When we were kids he was the happiest person I knew. I had this girlfriend once, Jess - we were gonna get married - she used to call him Sunshine. If it had been any one else calling him that they'd have been dead, but because it was her he just used to punch her on the arm and roll his eyes with this affectionate grin."

"She sounds awesome. Why didn't it work out between you two?"

Sam grimaced and finished his drink before speaking. "She died. House fire. I got out, but just barely." He lifted his shirt, showing a mess of scarred skin that glinted in the lights. "The day before we had a barbecue. That was the last time I saw Dean this happy."

Gabriel was, with no better way of putting it, gobsmacked. He let the information sink in: Sam's girlfriend -who he obviously still missed and loved; a house fire; the fact that basically Sam's life had been Apple Pie Perfect until this series of unfortunate events.

"Shit. I'm getting you fuckin' hammered after that confession."

Sam snort-laughed and looked at Gabriel with either hope or thankfulness in his eyes, Gabriel was too drunk to tell the difference.

They ordered drink after drink, Gabriel lost count. Balth left at some point with some poor unfortunate girl and Gabriel vaguely remembered yelling insults at him as they went. 

The last memory Gabriel had before he could remember no more was Sam telling a story about his ex in college.

"So we went out this one night and he was like: 'oh, let's go to a club, it'll be fun'. So we go around the town looking for clubs that look kinda em'ty and then we find one. But get this, it's a strip club and they thought he was the next act cause he looked like the guy. So he had to like, dance and shit, and it was the funniest thing ever 'cause he can dance about as well as Hitler could not be a dick." He giggled, red cheeked and eyes gleaming.

"Waaaait, you had a boyfriend?" Gabriel grinned at him. 

Sam tried to roll his eyes, which didn't work because he was way too drunk. "Yeah, that's what I just said, doofus." He spent about a full two minutes more gigging at the word doofus, then cleared his throat and said again: "doofus." Setting the entire table off. That was the last thing Gabriel could remember.


	6. Sweet Dreams are Made of Bees

Gabriel dreamed he was in a fire. It was an odd feeling, kind of a dull pain that wasn't really there. Fire in real life was a whole lot more painful, which he knew, so how come his dream didn't? Actually, he didn't care about the answer to that and was pretty damn grateful that it wasn't painful. He walked through the fire, not sure where he was going, and that song from the musical episode of Buffy started playing around him - both probably completely irrelevant and kind of irritating.

He found himself in a bedroom which was thankfully not on fire, where he'd emerged from a trash can in the corner. He felt there must've been something important inside so he turned to look and suddenly everything was once again ablaze. Panic rising in his chest even with the knowledge that this was a dream, he stumbled backwards away from the flames. But they were all around him. Spinning in panicked circles he looked for some way of escape. Then Sam was there. Sam was dressed in rubber ducky pyjamas and his hair was a mess atop his head; his eyes were wide and scared. There was a woman there too, faceless and featureless, just a figure in a white nightdress. Sam ran down the corridor with the woman in tow. Without moving Gabriel was suddenly following. Then the ceiling came down.

Sam screamed and pushed the girl away from the falling beam, it was like a scene out of a movie. It fell across his chest, pinning him down. He screamed for the woman to run and pushed her away when she tried to help him up. Gabriel tried to lift the beam but his fingers went right through. Sam was struggling to try and lift it, he nearly had it, Gabriel could see he did. But suddenly a huge chunk of ceiling came down and hit the woman, burying her in a pile of rubble.

"JESS!" Sam screamed. And that was when Gabriel was rudely awakened by his alarm. He shuddered, still half in the dream and expecting the house to start to burn any second. It didn't. However the minute he lifted his head off the pillow his brain began to burn.

Fucking fuck. Ouch. Ow ow ow ow ow. Not okay. Very fucking not okay. He would have groaned if his throat didn't feel absolutely dead and he wasn't sure his eardrums wouldn't burst from the noise. He realized he hadn't opened his eyes and wasn't sure whether or not it was worth opening them. He tried it, slowly lifting one eyelid, but the light was way too bright (it was like there were a thousand goddamn lazers pointing at the one eye and ouch) and his headache quadrupled in size.

"Gabriel, you alright?" It was Cas, his voice was hoarse and quiet but it was right next to Gabriel's ear and it sounded like screaming. Gabriel shushed him and winced at his own noise. "Could you get me a drink."

"How about you get the fuck outta my bed and get your own?" Gabriel hissed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I honestly cannot remember, but my head is killing me so if you think I'm getting up you can just fuck off."

Gabriel grumbled and nuzzled into the warm, solid pillow in front of him. Wait. Shit. That wasn't a pillow. Oh for the love of God don't let that be Dean. The person stirred.

"Oh fuck, what's going on?" It whispered.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. It was Sam. But on the other hand: Oh Fuck, it was Sam.

"What's going on is that somehow we fit three grown ass men in a double bed."

"And you're hogging all the blankets." Cas added.

"Would someone get me a glass of water?" Sam asked. Gabriel was gonna tell him to go fuck himself but at that moment a loud moan came from the floor bedside Cas.

"Why in the hell am I on the floor?" Dean yelled. Or rather, he said at a normal volume that sounded like a goddamn foghorn.

The three men in the bed shushed him and then groaned. Gabriel buried his face in Sam's back, trying to block out the sound and also revelling in the contact. Sam smelled like cheap deodorant, sweat, alcohol, and Gabriel.

"Don't talk so loud, dickfuck." Cas hissed. "You owe me water and an asprin."

"Me too." Sam seconded.

"I third that." Gabriel mumbled.

Dean groaned; the noise again too loud. But Gabriel heard him get up slowly and head for the door.

Sam started shifting and Gabriel protested. His head having to move as Sam did and headache worsening with the movement.

"Shut up." Sam whispered. He finished rotating and was facing Gabriel.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't hear properly if I'm facing the other way." Sam explained. "Now shut up until I get some asprin or I'm gonna punch you."

"Bossy, aren't you?" Gabriel leered. 

Sam threw an arm around Gabriel, trapping his face against his chest (his very sculpted chest; like damn, he could have been a statue if he wasn't so warm). Gabriel's head protested but the rest of him sure as hell didn't.

"I said shut up."

Gabriel did as asked.

"Who wanted asprin?"

"Dean, you're a life saver. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Cas professed.

"Yeah, alright Cas."

Sam let go of Gabriel and sat up. The light saw this as an opportunity to get right in Gabriel's eyes and his headache increased tenfold. Fuck. Ouch. He groaned and buried his head in the blankets and Sam's hip.

"C'mon. Get up before I take your tablets too."

"I highly advise against that." Cas said sincerely.

"Budge your ass, Cas." Dean interrupted.

"I can't, not until Gabriel sits up."

Gabriel groaned and sat up. His limbs were going to fall off and his head was going to explode, he felt like utter shit. He snatched the asprin and water off Dean with muttered thanks.

"I dreamed I was a bee keeper." Cas announced. Of course he did, what else would he have dreamed about. God forbid one of Gabriel's friends actually be normal (well, considering how abnormal Gabriel was it was probably a given that any friends he made would soon become weird). Fuck. His inner voice was starting to sound like Balth

"Why in the fuck did you do that?" He asked, or rather, groaned.

"I'm not sure. I was a bee keeper and you were all bees."

"Was I a cute bee?" Gabriel grinned, trying to will his headache away.

"How can a bee be cute?" Sam cut in. Gabriel looked to him, his chocolate eyes were sparkling and there was a smile dancing around his mouth (and Gabriel was pretty impressed he could think so fucking poetic with this much of a hangover).

He winked at him. "I'm always cute."

"Sure you are." Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. A grin found it's way to his cheeks and his dimples stole Gabriel's breath. Goddamn it.

"Yep. So any of you remember last night because I feel like I've been retconned." Gabriel inquired, partly to keep his mind off the walking wet dream that was sat right next to him in his own bed.

"Yeah." Everyone replied at the same time. Damn it. Brilliant. He was the only one.

"Any one wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nope." They answered together. Assholes.

"Fuck you then."

"Well we are in bed." Sam mused (which was really not fair because Gabriel's dick was off in another world where Sam would follow through).

"Ew, no. At least wait until we leave the room." Dean exclaimed. He was, once again, way too fucking loud.

"Do you know the meaning of quiet?" Cas asked.

"Duh."

"Well do you think you could be it?"

"Be what? Quiet or the meaning of quiet?"

"Both."

Dean snorted, but when he next spoke it was at the same whispering volume as everyone else. "So, Gabriel, tell me you have a shower."

"No, I wash myself in the sink." Gabriel deadpanned, rolling his eyes. When Dean didn't answer he snorted. "Of course I have a shower: First door to the left and straight on till morning."

Dean hauled himself out of the bed with a loud groan. He was wearing the same t-shirt and jeans as the night before. "I mean you never know. You  _are_ pretty damn short."

"How the actual fuck do you sleep in those?" Gabriel gaped, ignoring the friendly jab in favor of adressing the fact that Dean Winchester could not be human, there was absolutely no way any human could possibly sleep in that clothing.

"Pyjamas are for pussies." Dean responded and left.

"Does your brother often sleep in jeans?" Cas asked.

Sam shrugged and his shoulder rubbed against Gabriel's. "I try not to bother him in the morning, he's not usually this cheerful."

"He isn't usually in bed with Cas." Gabriel chuckled. Sam grinned and laughed with him.

"Fuck you." Cas responded curtly.

Sam laughed so hard it became a cackle (but like, a nice cackle, if cackles could be nice) and Gabriel glanced at him. Well, it started off as a glance. But as Sam's laugh died down his eyes caught Gabriel's. There was a ring of dark green around the pupil that spiderwebbed into brown. His eyes seemed to flicker down and Gabriel's did the same. Sam's lips were pink and bowed. They parted slightly and his tongue darted out to wet them. It was a different shade of pink to his lips and-

"Earth to Sam and Gabriel. I'd like to be notified of you're going to start screwing so I can leave."

Gabriel blinked and watched Sam's face turn scarlet. He was going to make a joke or a rude comment when some stupid fuck of a thing reminded him of Jess. His dream flashed through his head and he winced. He needed to stop flirting with Sam, no matter how goddamn cute the guy was.

"So, uh, you assholes gotta tell me what happened last night because I honest to fuck can't remember a thing."

Cas gave him an evil smirk and said nothing. He looked pleadingly at Sam, who's blush had almost faded. Sam too smirked and refused to say anything.

"Screw you both."

"I'm not really 'into that'."

"And screw you in particular Cassie."


	7. You are my Samshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE I PROMISE ILL GET A HOLD OF MYSELF AND MY MOTIVATION

The best part of Sam's evening started when Gabriel started singing 'You are my Sunshine' on the karaoke. Not to say it hadn't been awesome before that. But Gabriel had replaced the word sunshine with 'Samshine' and had decided that the sky was gay (which made next to no sense because surely if the sky was gay he'd be happy) and was staring right at him and Sam could pretend that there was something there and he wasn't imagining it all. He thought of Jess and for the first time in a long time his chest didn't hurt at the thought of her. She would have loved Gabriel, Sam thought. His eyes were the same shade of mischief even if they were a different colour. Sam wished she could have met him. Then again, she probably wouldn't be too happy that Sam had a massive crush on the guy. And she'd be able to tell, she could read Sam like a kids' picture book.

So yeah, the best part of Sam's evening was Gabriel drunkenly serenading him and dancing the macarana with one arm. But best part of his morning was dicking with Gabriel while the guy tried to find out what had happened the night before.

"C'mon, tell me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Sam smirked. Screw whatever had happened earlier. There was something between them and he was gonna try to act on it.

Maybe it was a mistake telling Gabriel about Jess.

But then again maybe he didn't remember.

"Samuel, I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week, just tell me what in the fuck happened last night." Gabriel said with utter sincerity. Wow, alright, that should not have been so hot.

"You promise?" Sam laughed.

"I swear on all that is good and holy."

"I don't think you can swear to fuck someone and have it be good and holy." Castiel interjected.

"Cas, honeybunch, with all due respect - which is none - kindly shut the fuck up." Gabriel said. He turned back to Sam, golden eyes pleading. Sam resisted the urge to glance at his mouth. "Sammy please."

"How much do you remember exactly?"

"You told a story about your ex. And before that you told me about Jess."

Sam wasn't brilliant at reading people, but the sympathy on Gabriel's face was obvious. It didn't look right on him. His lips were slightly pursed and down-turned. His forehead was slightly creased.

"Well you're forgetting the best part of the night." He smirked, trying to change Gabriel's expression

It worked. "Shit what did I do?" He begged.

"Better get to fucking me." Sam shrugged.

"That's my cue to leave." Castiel decided. Sam could hear the smirk in his voice. He got up and walked out in the direction of the shower. The water was still running. 

Gabriel groaned. "C'mon Samsquatch, please tell me?"

"No, I don't think I will." Sam hummed. He realized that he was on the very edge of the bed even though it was just him and Gabriel. "You know, we're in a double bed."

"If you're so insistent that I fuck you the lube's in the drawer to your right."

"Well I _was_ asking you to move up but that works too."

"My bed, I don't move up for anyone."

"You wanna bet?"

"Ten dollars you can't get me to move."

"Ten dollars?" Sam smirked.

Gabriel looked at him with a challenge in his eyes. "Ten dollars and a blowjob." Oh it was on.

"Do you often offer sex as payment?"

"It's kind of my thing." Gabriel shrugged.

Sam cracked his knuckles and kneeled on bed. He felt cold air on bare skin and realised he was in just his boxers and a vest. Ignoring his head's threats to split he shoved one arm under Gabriel's knees and the other around his waist. Before Gabriel had even a chance to ask what he thought he was doing Sam had all but thrown him down on the other side of the bed. He was wearing nothing but superman underwear and Sam could see the hints of something inked onto his shoulder and side.

"Son of a shit!" Gabriel groaned. He rolled over to bury his head in the pillow and Sam could see the tattoo fully, or rather tattoos. There were two pairs of wings; one large pair that extended down to his hips and around his sides, and one small pair, only about six inches long with the feathers reaching two dimples above his (perfect, round, tempting) ass. "I'm dying." He informed the pillow, clutching it to his ears. "I'm gonna die and this headache is just gonna stay with me for all eternity in the afterlife."

"You better not die. I'm pretty sure ghosts don't give very good blowjobs." Sam told him, he tried to keep a straight face but the corners of his mouth dragged up of their own accord. He then realized that the straight face could have gone to waste as Gabriel was currently burying himself in the sheets.

"Who told you that? Ghosts give brilliant blowjobs! The ectoplasm acts as lube and most of them have had tons of practice." Gabriel exclaimed, matter of fact, still not raising his head from the pillow.

"Oh, of course." Sam laughed. "How did I not know that." He pause for a moment, and then added, concerned because Gabriel had stopped moving and that could be pretty bad. "But please don't die. Ghost blowjobs aside that would kind of suck." 

Gabriel rolled his head to the side and faced Sam. He scrunched his eyes shut against the light and stuck his tongue out. "I'm not gonna die, doofus."

"Good. Then c'mon, we're making breakfast for when the others stop having shower sex."

Gabriel snorted but stayed put. "Carry me?" He said, looking up and batting his eyelashes.

"Fuck yourself."

"Is that a request or an order?"

Sam rolled his eyes and decided that his hangover could deal with him carrying Gabriel. And he really wanted to hear the guy's reaction.

He grabbed Gabriel's side and rolled him over. Gabriel squawked in surprise and flailed. Apparently he was ticklish. Perfect. He kneeled on the bed beside the other man and hooked one arm under his legs and the other his back. With a great heave and a fuckton of protesting from his entire body he managed to pull Gabriel onto his shoulder. He was squawking and swearing and grunting and screaming bloody murder. Sam's head was not happy with this noise.

"Shut up." He groaned, manoeuvring backwards and off the bed to standing. "Or I swear I will drop you."

"Put me down! I revoke your blowjob! And the money!"

"Hey! I earned that blowjob."

"Well you just lost it, buster." Gabriel began to pummel Sam's ass with his fists, which didn't hurt one bit and Sam just began to walk.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Second door on the left." Gabriel grumbled. Sam held onto Gabriel with both hands and shouldered open the door.

He trudged down the hall, head and legs hating every step. Gabriel was lighter than he'd anticipated, but he was still carrying a grown man, no matter how short said man might be. When he finally reached the kitchen he dumped Gabriel on one of the counters. The man glared and poked his tongue out.

"Asshole."

"What? You asked me to carry you." Sam shrugged. He opened the fridge and began to rummage. He grabbed milk and eggs and pushed the door shut with his foot.

He pulled open the flap of the carton with his teeth and drank the milk straight from it.

"Dude, you're gonna give me your cooties!" Gabriel complained. 

Sam placed the eggs on the counter beside Gabriel and flipped him off. He took one last gulp of milk and spoke. 

"Dude, don't make me backwash." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Gabriel gasped dramatically.

Sam chuckled. "Good to know the hangover hasn't taken your drama."

"Baby, nothing can take away my drama."

Sam flicked him on the nose and Gabriel gasped dramatically (further proving his point). Sam snorted and pulled a frying pan out of a cupboard next to the stove. Within a minute of frying the first egg, Dean and Cas came to join them. 

"Food." Dean exclaimed happily, stomach saying the same thing with it's rumbling. 

"Shh." Cas replied, bumping Dean's shoulder with his own. His hair was wet, and hung in dark brown curtains in front of his eyes. 

"You two shower at the same time?" Gabriel asked, eyes narrowing and lips pulling back into a smirk. Cas blushed and Dean came up to yell in his ear, to which Gabriel responded by slapping him across the face. Havoc ensued and the entire fucking frying pan ended up on the floor. Egg and all. 

"You _cunt_."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? You want more? Please tell me, get in that comments section and write words that make sense and tell me things you want me to read.


End file.
